Ruben/Skills
|- align="center" |Ruben at Saint Anjeka's Shrine |style="background: "|"None Shall Pass!", "On Your Knees!", "Retreat!", "Shields Up!", "You Will Die!", Auspicious Blow, Axe Rake, Balanced Stance, Berserker Stance, Bull's Strike, Counter Blow, Defensive Stance, Dismember, Disrupting Chop, Distracting Blow, Drunken Blow, Endure Pain, Fierce Blow, Furious Axe, Hamstring, Heavy Blow, Irresistible Blow, Jaizhenju Strike, Lacerating Chop, Leviathan's Sweep, Penetrating Chop, Protector's Defense, Renewing Smash, Savage Slash, Seeking Blade, Shield Bash, Signet of Strength, Silverwing Slash, Staggering Blow, Standing Slash, Sun and Moon Slash, Swift Chop, Thrill of Victory, Tiger Stance, Yeti Smash |style="background: "|Antidote Signet, Apply Poison, Barbed Trap, Brambles, Bestial Fury, Bestial Mauling, Call of Haste, Called Shot, Choking Gas, Concussion Shot, Conflagration, Debilitating Shot, Determined Shot, Disrupting Lunge, Distracting Shot, Dual Shot, Favorable Winds, Flame Trap, Focused Shot, Hunter's Shot, Kindle Arrows, Lightning Reflexes, Maiming Strike, Marauder's Shot, Nature's Renewal, Needling Shot, Pin Down, Poisonous Bite, Pounce, Precision Shot, Predatory Bond, Primal Echoes, Quickening Zephyr, Run as One, Savage Shot, Scavenger Strike, Seeking Arrows, Snare, Splinter Shot, Storm Chaser, Sundering Attack, Throw Dirt, Tranquility, Viper's Nest, Whirling Defense, Winnowing, Zojun's Haste, Zojun's Shot |style="background: "|Aegis, Balthazar's Aura, Banish, Blessed Signet, Convert Hexes, Deny Hexes, Divine Intervention, Draw Conditions, Dwayna's Sorrow, Ethereal Light, Extinguish, Gift of Health, Guardian, Healing Whisper, Heaven's Delight, Jamei's Gaze, Judge's Insight, Karei's Healing Circle, Kirin's Wrath, Life Bond, Protective Spirit, Purge Signet, Rebirth, Release Enchantments, Resurrection Chant, Reverse Hex, Scourge Healing, Shield Guardian, Signet of Devotion, Signet of Rage, Signet of Rejuvenation, Smite Hex, Spear of Light, Spell Shield, Spirit Bond, Stonesoul Strike |style="background: "|Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Bone Minions, Animate Vampiric Horror, Barbed Signet, Barbs, Bitter Chill, Blood Bond, Blood Drinker, Blood of the Master, Chilblains, Dark Aura, Dark Bond, Dark Pact, Death Nova, Defile Enchantments, Defile Flesh, Demonic Flesh, Enfeebling Blood, Enfeebling Touch, Faintheartedness, Fetid Ground, Jaundiced Gaze, Lifebane Strike, Mark of Pain, Oppressive Gaze, Order of Pain, Parasitic Bond, Plague Touch, Putrid Explosion, Reckless Haste, Rend Enchantments, Rigor Mortis, Rising Bile, Rotting Flesh, Shivers of Dread, Signet of Agony, Soul Feast, Strip Enchantment, Suffering, Taste of Death, Taste of Pain, Unholy Feast, Vampiric Bite, Vampiric Swarm, Vile Miasma, Vile Touch, Wallow's Bite, Weaken Armor, Well of Blood, Well of the Profane, Well of Weariness |style="background: "|Accumulated Pain, Ancestor's Visage, Arcane Conundrum, Arcane Echo, Arcane Larceny, Arcane Mimicry, Auspicious Incantation, Complicate, Conjure Nightmare, Cry of Frustration, Energy Burn, Ether Signet, Feedback, Fragility, Hex Breaker, Hex Eater Signet, Ignorance, Images of Remorse, Kitah's Burden, Leech Signet, Lyssa's Balance, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost, Mantra of Inscriptions, Mantra of Resolve, Mind Wrack, Overload, Power Drain, Power Return, Revealed Enchantment, Revealed Hex, Signet of Disenchantment, Signet of Disruption, Signet of Humility, Soothing Images, Unnatural Signet |style="background: "| Aftershock, Arc Lightning, Ash Blast, Bed of Coals, Blinding Flash, Blurred Vision, Breath of Fire, Burning Speed, Churning Earth, Conjure Flame, Conjure Frost, Conjure Lightning, Dragon's Stomp, Earth Attunement, Enervating Charge, Glyph of Elemental Power, Icy Prism, Immolate, Lava Arrows, Lightning Hammer, Lightning Touch, Maelstrom, Obsidian Flame, Shock Arrow, Sliver Armor, Smoldering Embers, Stoning, Teinai's Crystals, Teinai's Heat, Teinai's Prison, Teinai's Wind, Vapor Blade, Ward Against Melee, Ward of Stability |style="background: "|Black Lotus Strike, Black Mantis Thrust, Blades of Steel, Blinding Powder, Caltrops, Crippling Dagger, Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, Critical Strike, Dark Prison, Dash, Death Blossom, Desperate Strike, Disrupting Stab, Enduring Toxin, Entangling Asp, Exhausting Assault, Expose Defenses, Expunge Enchantments, Falling Spider, Golden Lotus Strike, Golden Phoenix Strike, Heart of Shadow, Impale, Iron Palm, Jagged Strike, Leaping Mantis Sting, Mantis Touch, Mark of Death, Mark of Instability, Mirrored Stance, Nine Tail Strike, Recall, Repeating Strike, Scorpion Wire, Shadow of Haste, Shadowy Burden, Shameful Fear, Sharpen Daggers, Signet of Malice, Signet of Shadows, Spirit Walk, Viper's Defense, Way of Perfection, Way of the Lotus, Wild Strike |style="background: "| Ancestors' Rage, Anguished Was Lingwah, Armor of Unfeeling, Binding Chains, Blind Was Mingson, Bloodsong, Boon of Creation, Cruel Was Daoshen, Destruction, Displacement, Dissonance, Doom, Draw Spirit, Earthbind, Essence Strike, Explosive Growth, Feast of Souls, Flesh of My Flesh, Gaze from Beyond, Ghostly Haste, Guided Weapon, Life, Lively Was Naomei, Mend Body and Soul, Mighty Was Vorizun, Nightmare Weapon, Protective Was Kaolai, Recuperation, Resilient Was Xiko, Resilient Weapon, Restoration, Rupture Soul, Shadowsong, Shelter, Signet of Creation, Soothing, Soothing Memories, Spirit Boon Strike, Spirit Burn, Spirit Light, Spirit Siphon, Spirit to Flesh, Spirit Transfer, Splinter Weapon, Vital Weapon, Wailing Weapon, Wielder's Boon |- |} Category:Skill trainer subpages